Pierre D'âme
Pierre D'âme (ピエール・ダメ, Piēre Dame) '''is a student of Standard High and a supporting character in '''Spartan Academy X. She is one of the seven Stones (Counting the Power twins as two individuals) and by far not only mysterious, but powerful. She is roughly the most sane of them all. Born mute, Pierre is considered to be the 'Cinnamon Roll' to some of the students, further proven by her habit of childishly riding taller people's shoulders and pouting. Appearance Pierre is a rather beautiful young woman, yet somewhat of an average looking one as far as anime-standards go. She possesses slightly tanned skin and soft silky hair framing her face. It's usually tied in a bun, and very rarely does she let it down, mostly because it's actually rather long and she doesn't want it to get in the way. She has a small amount of muscle here and there, but she's mostly skilled at harassing people rather than outright fighting them. Personality Relationships Stones Aite Lasgnair Pierre and Aite are well acquainted with each other, sharing a sort of partnership: Aite throws open portals to get Pierre around Musutafu, while Pierre acts as a study partner, since the former dropped out of high school. Aite and Pierre know each-other well enough to not end up brawling. Kein Kinoshita The Power-quirk user's aloof demeanor tends to put the more soft spoken Pierre on edge, and they seem to have an overall negative relationship. Kein and Pierre are frequent infighters, with Kein having six wins and Pierre having five. Akihisa Kinoshita Kein's brother, unlike Kein, seems to have a better relationship with the mysterious Soul Stone. However, she is not safe from the boy's flirtatious approaches, though he is well aware of what Pierre draws the line at. Pierre is unaware of the former's feelings for her. Akihisa and Pierre are infrequent infighters, though mostly for the purpose of sparring. Akihisa and Pierre are tied at five wins. Tankovyy Kesudenshi Pierre has never met the Russian Slav Superstar. Moku Sisters Pierre has never met the chronological mercenaries. Standard High Nines The two share a romantic relationship, though calling it romantic would be a bit of a stretch. The two have never kissed, and have never done lewd things aside from handholding. '''Nines had some sort of feelings for the Soul stone, but never acted upon it until the latter showed her ability to create holy flames. Powers And Abilities Soul '''Soul is the name of Pierre's quirk, marking her as one of The Stones, a group of seven quirk users with quirks of special properties, namely their consistent naming, method of inheritance, and power to evolve. Pierre is the ninth Soul Stone. The quirk allows Pierre to make use of spiritual and soul energies in battle or for miscellaneous purposes. It is noted for being categorized into three Technique categories: Regular Techniques, Holy Techniques, and Devil Techniques. Holy and Devil Techniques can be accessed depending on one's state of mind, and gain or lose strength depending on said state of mind. In order to make things easier for her, she has something called 'Soul Sight', which allows her to sacrifice recognition of objects in exchange for seeing the one's soul. Said souls are solid color silhouettes that host different colors depending on demeanor (Blue for calm, yellow for alert, red for targeted) toward Pierre. Soul Sight acts as a crutch for Pierre, as it allows her to more easily see both in the dark and execute some of her attacks more easily. However, it comes at the cost of being unable to recognize solid objects. Regular Techniques * Soul Pull: '''While in Soul Sight, it's easier for Pierre to locate 'Soul Strings'; strands of soul energy that hang off wounds. These strings can be pulled toward Pierre's hand, restricting the target's mobility as they struggle to move. If a target is weak enough, Pierre can throw the opponent in for another attack. Soul Strings can't be cut unless the one attempting to cut it can actually see it. * '''Mercy Spirit: '''Pierre may be good at hand-to-hand, but she lacks destructive power in favor of confusing and disorienting the enemy. To compensate for this, Pierre can pull a portion of her own soul into an entity dubbed a Mercy Spirit, normally invisible unless one has the power to perceive energies. The spirit is capable of reeling in targets with it's right arm and delivering powerful strikes once in range. It's strength is in proportion to how much spiritual energy is sacrificed to create it. ** '''Mercy Spirit - Synchronized Attack * Undead Creation: 'Pierre is capable of reviving people who have recently suffered fatal wounds, restraining their soul within their body until they are healed by someone else or Pierre dispels it. To her, it's rather unethical as it also seems to cause extreme pain to the person who's soul is bound. * '''Swap: '''Pierre can swap others souls between bodies, including her own. This usually involves her tugging on a fistful of Soul Strings and pulling the targets away from their bodies. Once they are out, she can puppeteer them into entering the now-soulless bodies. This body swap carries the user's consciousness, and is also capable of saving someone close to death by making use of a cadaver or a surrogate. If attempting to give a soul to a being with a soulful being, the soul is rejected. * '''Flare: '''Flames that, while having low damage potential, are incredibly bright. They can be used as an improvised flashlight or as an emergency flashbang, minus the bang, to blind opponents. Holy Techniques * '''Holy Flames: ' * '''Phosphor: '''Taking deep breaths to calm herself in times of distress, Pierre begins to glow gently with infrequent sparks of electricity flowing amongst her. * '''Benevolence: Devil Techniques * Cursed Fire: * Brimstone: '''Ragged breaths and adrenaline constitute this Devil Technique * '''Malevolence: Trivia * Pierre has a leg fetish, specifically for calves. * Pierre was created to replace Hueno Tamago's status as the Soul Stone. Her favorite food being eggs (scrambled, poached, she doesn't care) is a tribute to the character. * She has developed a fear of sake due to an incident involving aphrodisiac and said drink. * Originally, Soul was going to be the power to create energy constructs. However, after looking through some material, the author gave Soul more potential uses for supportive and defensive use. * The character was pitched to be pansexual, but was instead changed to polyamorous.